PAPARAZZI
by Azaazeal
Summary: ...C’est un véritable drame pour l’industrie musicale. La superstar Drago Malfoy à été retrouvé mort, cet après midi, dans son appartement Londonien... ONE SHOT


**Note de l'auteur:** Coucou ! Un nouveau one shot, largement inspiré de la chanson "Paparazzi" de la chanteuse que je chérie tant, Lady Gaga...ainsi que des récents évènement préhystériques qui se sont produits à la sortie du dernier Harry Potter et autres Twilight...

PS: je précise que les traits gris se sont ajoutés d'eux même sur la fic, ils ne font en aucuns cas partit de l'histoire, ils ne séparent pas de paragraphes ect...le site doit avoir des problèmes...

**_A votre plaisir,_**

**_Azaazeal_**

**PAPARAZZI**

« _Je suis ta plus grande fan. Je te traquerais, jusqu'à ce que tu m'aimes_.» Lady Gaga

**« DRAGO MALFOY EST MORT »**

**« L'IDOLE DE TOUTE UNE GENERATION S'EST ETEINTE »**

**« LE MONDE SORCIER EST EN DEUIL »**

**« D'APRES UNE SOURCE SURE, IL AURAIT ETE VICTIME D'UNE TERRIBLE CHUTE […] »**

**« DES MILLIONS DE FANS SE RECEUILLENT SUR LA TOMBE DE L'ARTISTE »**

**« LA STAR ETAIT CONNUE POUR SES PROBLEMES D'ALCOOL ET DE FEMMES »**

**« IL Y AVAIT DU SANG PARTOUT ! – un témoin raconte »**

**« DRAGO, NOUS NE T'OUBLIERONS JAMAIS – EXCLUSIVITE - lettre ouverte de sa mère »**

**« DRAGO MALFOY MUSICIEN : ARNAQUE OU COUP DE GENIE ??? - D'anciens collègues se lâchent »**

**« DES PROBLEMES D'ARGENT ? SA MAISON DE DISQUE AU BORD DE LA FAILLITE »**

**« IL N'ETAIT PAS SI BON QUE CA – Des fans de la première heure abandonnent leur idole défunte »**

* * *

**1 mois auparavant**

- ILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL ESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSST LLLAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- JEEEEE TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT'MMMMMM !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Comme vous pouvez le constater, je suis en présence plutôt massive des fans du jeune musicien que l'on annonce déjà comme LA superstar de la décennie, Drago Malfoy. Ce gosse de riche qui se targue dans ses albums d'être immensément fortuné, et de ne rien aimé d'autre que lui-même et les femmes, déchaîne les foules depuis bientôt plus de deux ans…

La journaliste, fendit la foule, elle-même ne sais comment. De part et d'autre de l'esplanade, qui faisait au bas mot plus de 5000m², s'amassait plusieurs milliers de fans complètements hystériques hurlant à s'en époumoner le nom de leur idole, a peine plus âgé qu'elles. Elle s'approcha, non sans y perdre sa parfaite mise en plis, d'un petit groupe, particulièrement plus bruyant que les autres.

Tee shirt à l'effigie de leur artiste sur le dos, brandissant des poster, des photos ou de simples morceau de tout et n'importe quoi susceptible d'être signé par le chanteur. Scandant à qui voulait l'entendre, le dernier tube de leur star adorée dans un brouahah assourdissant. Ayant, jusqu'à tatoué à l'encre lavable sur leur visage des « Drago on t'aiiime » et autres niaiseries.

Bousculée de toutes part, étouffant sous la chaleur que les corps des gamines contre lesquels elle ne pouvait que se cogner lui procuraient comme supplice, elle tenta de comprendre l'engouement. Elle était payée assez cher pour ça.

Mesdemoiselles…ahhh..mesdemoiselles, pourquoiii…pourquoi cette adulation ???

- PAAAAAAAAAAAARCCEEEEEEE QUUUEEE !!!!!!!

- ILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL ESTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TROPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP BEAUUUUUUUUUUUUUU !!!!!!

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!!!

- Mon caméraman !!!! Bougez vous de là furie !!!!!!

La journaliste, répondant au doux nom de Deva Salvator, administra quelques coups de micros bien pensés pour atteindre son collègue, littéralement aplatit sous les adolescentes. Ce ne fut qu'après quelques minutes, qu'elle parvint à l'extirper. C'est qu'il aurait pu y laisser sa peau. Ca c'est déjà vu…

- Elles sont cinglées !

- M'en parle pas, regarde !

Une empreinte de pas, décorait royalement son sweet, autrefois immaculé.

- J'en ai marre des gamines !

- J'ai besoin de mon interview.

- Pffff….

- Regarde Stan, le pire est à venir – dit elle, en pointant du doigt la sortie de la maison de disque, devant laquelle tous patientaient, depuis des heures si ce n'est des jours. Ca aussi, ça c'est déjà vu…

Dans un synchronisme quasi olympien, l'immense flot humain se tue. On entendit à peine quelques demoiselles gémir, glousser bêtement ou trépigner dans la retenue. D'autres faillirent en venir aux mains, normal elles étaient tellement serrées les une aux autres, qu'elles se marchaient dessus à peine bougeaient d'elle d'un millimètre. Dans un élan commun, et après cet étrange blanc, les hurlement reprirent, mais milles fois plus intensément. Comme si vous vous étiez retrouvés enfermé dans une immense cocotte minute, et que le sifflet vous chantait la Traviata directement sur vos tympans.

**Il était là.**

Drago Malfoy, 17 ans. Musicien. Devenu, du jour au lendemain, idole, mythe, légende. Physiquement, il avait tout du chanteur de boys band. Il avait le visage, il avait le corps. Il avait le look. Mais une fois que vous lui adressiez la parole, si tenté vous étiez de mettre votre vie en danger pour braver l'amas de fan au comportement complètement surréaliste, quasi animal, que vous arriviez par je ne sais quel miracle à vous approcher un temps soi peu des douze gorilles en robe noir qui entourait religieusement la star jour et nuit, vous seriez devenu un Dieu. Dans le cas où évidemment vous vous en seriez sortis vivant.

Sur le papier, il était parfait. Le gendre idéal. Beau, sympa, charmeur et l'on peu supposer, puisqu'il n'est pas du genre à accorder la moindre entrevue avec un quelconque journaliste, qu'il doit l'être également, a minima, dans la vie réelle. A supposer qu'il en est une, de vie réelle.

Drago, aurait, comme tout autre étoile du monde des peoples, pu n'être qu'un phénomène, qu'un mouvement de mode, un énième numéro, comme il en existe tellement. Mais il à quelque chose de différent. Non content d'être vénéré aux quatre coins du globe, par tout âge, il est également respecté par la profession, ce qui le place un rang au dessus de tout les autres. Sa force ? Savoir s'imposer, il a su exister à travers son travail et les efforts monstrueux qu'il a fourni sur son image, à survivre à la rude vie Hollywoodienne, et c'est en ça qu'il est doué.

Ainsi, à peine son pied fut il dehors que la marée humaine se rua vers lui.

La journaliste, quelque peu secouée, repris :

- Nous sommes à présent en présence du mec le plus chanceux de toute l'Angleterre. Admirezzz à quel point il est aimé ! C'est…c'est absolument dingue ! S'il y en à un qui doit être heureux ! C'est bien lui !

Quelques heures après, après avoir miraculeusement survit à l'équivalent d'un Tsunami, dans une limousine à vitrage blindé. Entouré de son manager et d'un professionnel de l'image :

- Ces filles sont folles !

- Ce sont tes fans Drago. Elles font partit de toi.

- Ces barges ! Mais tu rigoles ! Yen à une qui m'a arraché mon tee shirt et j'ai sentis des mains, j'ai franchement honte de vous dire où.

- C'est bon pour ton image.

- Mais vous êtes sérieux ??? Je ne peux pas faire un pas sans qu'une de furies ne me saute à la gorge ! Je peux pas voir mes amis, ma famille, je n'ai même pas le droit de rester habillé correctement plus de dix minutes. Vous trouvez que c'est une vie ?

- Tu es Drago Malfoy, et Drago Malfoy aime ce genre d'excès.

- Je les détestes…

- Tu ne va quand même pas te plaindre ?

- Bien sur que si. J'ai pas choisi moi, tout ça. Je voulais juste faire de la musique et non devenir une pseudo superstar, aimant à parasite, attirant toutes les nana névrosés qui peuplent les trottoirs.

- Elles t'aiment.

- Elles me terrorisent.

- Elles sont prêtes à tout pour toi, tu imagines !

- Justement ! J'ai pas envie de me retrouver un jour dans la rubrique des faits divers.

- Ce sont des gamines, elles ont 14 ans ! Que veux tu qu'elles te…AHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

La voiture bascula, d'abord sur la gauche, puis sur la droite, après s'être brusquement arrêtée. Le manager s'avança vers la cabine du conducteur.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ???

- Regardez vous-même !

Il pointa du doigt la vitre avant, non teintée.

- C'est pas vrai !

Si, c'était vrai. Elles étaient une douzaine, à vue d'œil, Merlin sait combien dehors. D'autres fans, d'autres adolescentes hystériques qui poirautaient là depuis déjà un moment. Des gamines, pas plus grandes qu'un pouce qui avaient été mise, on ne sais comment au courant du trajet que la voiture prendrait. Elles tentaient de se faire entendre du chanteur, en bousculant son véhicule, en cognant contre les vitres, Merlin merci, blindées. Certaines d'entres elles bravaient tout les dangers, en essayant de monter sur le toit ouvrant après avoir probablement risquer leur vie à traverser la route afin d'atteindre la voiture.

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- ONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN TTTTTTTTTTTTT'AAAAAAAAAAAAIMMMEEEE !!!!!

- EPOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSE MOIII !!!!!!!!!!!

Tandis qu'à l'intérieur.

- Elles ont du nous suivre !

- Ou bien quelqu'un à laisser fuir l'information. J'ai l'habitude d'être entouré de traîtres…

- Ne commence pas Drago !

- Quoi ? Ca ne vous suffit pas tout ça ?

La voiture bascula, pendant que ses passagers se cognèrent les uns aux autres.

- J'appelle la police !

- Pas besoin !

- Drago, tu fais quoi ???

Malfoy ouvrit le toit, sortit d'abord sa tête, puis son buste, du véhicule. La foule se calma. Mais alors qu'il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, ses fans le devancèrent.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH ILLLLLLLLLLLLL ESSST LAAAA !!!!!!

- JEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE T'AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMME !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- EEEEEEEEEEPOUUUSE MOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!!!!!

- JE SUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS LA FEEEEEEEEEEEEEMMME DE TA VIE!!!!

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Pris d'un étourdissement. Il du se résigner.

- Fichez moi la paix !

Mais personne ne l'entendit.

- OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONN T'AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMME !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

- UUUUNNNE CHANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNSON ! UNE CHANSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!!!!!

La tête lui tournait. 2 ans qu'il n'avait pas entendu le silence. 2 ans que les hurlements stridents lui pourrissaient la vie, à tel point qu'il n'arrivait plus ni à écrire, ni à penser correctement. C'était de là qu'étaient apparues les premières bouteilles.

Quand on n'est pas habitués à boire, un verre, ça calme. Mais comme nous sommes des hommes, rapidement la donne change, alors on enchaîne, un verre après l'autre puis on passe aux bouteilles. On espère le silence à tel point qu'on s'enivre pour forcer le passage. Mais on entend quand même. C'est un espèce de grésillement désagréable qui bouche les oreilles, et vous donne des maux de têtes atroces. Vous vous retrouvez calfeutrés. Enfermés avec votre migraine. C'est là que vous prenez des cachets.

Un, puis deux, puis trois. Puis toute la boîte. Comme pour toutes choses en ce cas, bientôt il n'y en à plus assez. Vous en prenez trop. Vous êtes malades, mais les médecins, conscient de la poule qu'ils tiennent entres leurs mains, continuent de vous donner ce que vous leur demander.

Ils exercent pour vous secourir mais vous enfoncent, pour leurs propres profits. Alors vous perdez confiance. Vous vous retrouvez seuls. Coupés de votre famille par des tournées sans fins. Coupés de vos amis par les hordes de fans sans la moindre once de lucidité. Coupés de toute normalité. Vous vous retrouvez seuls, et ni l'alcool, ni les médicaments ne vous viennent en aide. Dans le fond.

-J'en ai marre !!!

- Drago entre.

Son manager le poussa à l'intérieur.

- Tu es fou !

- J'en ai marre !

- Moi aussi, seulement dans la vie faut savoir faire des sacrifices !

- Comme me sacrifier moi pour que tu puisses exercer ton petit business, par exemple…

Celui que l'on pourrait qualifier de « mentor » se tourna vers son protégé, menaçant :

- C'est moi qui t'ai fait Drago ! Et je peux très bien te détruire. Des gamins comme toi ça court les rues, et je n'aurais aucun mal à en dégoter un qui soit à peu près potable. Tu n'est rien sans moi et si tu tiens un temps soi peu à ta musique, tu aura vite fait de te calmer.

Et Drago se calma.

_**Quelques jours plus tard, dans un appartement Londonien :**_

- …oui, c'est compris…nan, je sais pas quand je…tu me manque aussi, mais…d'accord…a bientôt…

Malfoy raccrocha. Pour l'amour de l'art, il avait bien du apprivoiser la technologie moldue, mais sa baguette lui manquait. A plusieurs reprises, au court de sa carrière, il avait songé à reprendre une existence basée quasi exclusivement sur sa magie. Il regrettait parfois de s'être attaqué au marché humain, qu'il jugeait à présent comme dangereux et malsain. Mais ses contrats le tenaient.

Il appartenait à la firme qui avait fait de lui ce qu'il était. Il devait honorer tout ce qu'il avait entreprit avant de pouvoir ne serait ce qu'imaginer retourner là où il s'était sentit réellement heureux.

La musique l'a fait, a présent, elle l'emprisonnait.

Après avoir eu en coup de vent sa mère au téléphone, Drago repris le combiné. Une idée lui était venue. Dans quelques instants, l'équipe de sa maison de disques débarquerait.

- Allo…Allo…Granger ?... Tu est toujours journaliste ?...nan, c'est parfait…J'ai un truc à te demander…

Dix minutes plus tard. Hermione Granger, photographe de formation, journaliste de métier, se tenait dans l'appartement de la star.

- C'est…assez spécial comme demande…

- J'ai besoin de toi.

- On me l'avais jamais faite celle là…

- Granger, je t'en prie. Il faut que tu m'aide.

- J'y gagne quoi ?

- S'il te plaît. Tu es la seule personne en qui je peux avoir pleinement confiance.

- Et qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Tu es le seul être au monde, à avoir eu le courage de me dire, que je n'étais qu'un illustre imbécile sans le moindre talent quand tout le monde se plie en quatre pour me lécher les pieds. Que je me perdrais si je faisais de la musique pour des gens que je déteste et que j'avais eu tort d'avoir refusé de sortir avec toi quand tu me l'as demandé.

- Ca remonte à 5 ans cette histoire ! Tu n'aurais pas pu l'oublier ???

- Drago esquissa un sourire. Hermione le regarda du coin de l'œil. Elle soupira :

- C'est d'accord. N'empêche que tu es un crétin, je suis un sacré coup.

- Je m'en souviendrais.

La sonnette retentit.

- Il faut que tu t'en aille Granger, s'ils te trouvent ici, ils sauront que je trame quelque chose.

- Mmmm on fait des cachotteries ! J'adore !

Le blond lui envoya un regard sombre.

- Rahhh je rigoooole, détend toi Malfoy, on dirait ton père.

- Eux – dit il en pointant la porte du doigt – ils ne rigolent pas, et surtout pas avec leur argent. Argent que je suis le seul à être en mesure de leur procurer.

- Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais t'était beaucoup plus drôle quand tu n'étais célèbre que dans ton dortoir !

- Allez, va t'en.

Elle transplana.

_**Une semaine plus tard, dans les bureaux du grand chef.**_

- L'album sera un évènement ! Le premier single est déjà n°1 des téléchargements dans 18 pays dont les Etats-Unis. Nan mais tu imagine gamin ! Tu est un Dieu !!! Là dehors, ils te vénèrent tous !

- C'est maintenant que je dois me réjouir ?

Le patron de Drago, fit fis de cette remarque et alla ouvrir la porte de son bureau, après que quelqu'un eu toqué.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?... Ok d'accord…Merci.

Il referma la porte. Un paquet dans les mains.

- C'est pour toi mon héro !!!! Une amoureuse transie !

Tout en sautillant d'extase sur ses deux cuissots de cheval, il déposa dans les mains de Malfoy le colis, que ce dernier s'empressa de poser là où il trouva de la place, quelque part entre une douzaine de produits dérivés à son effigie, qui trônaient fièrement ici et là.

- A nous la fortuuuuunne !!!!!!!!!

- J'ai un rendez vous. Je te laisse.

- Mouais Okay, maiiiis, ne pars pas trop loin mon p'tiittt parce que se soir, nous faisons la fête !!!! – Le gros récupéra alors le paquet entre les énormes saucisses qui lui servaient de doigts, histoire de regarder ce que cela pouvait bien être.

- Bah voyons…

Drago sortit. Le couloir faisait quelques mètres, bientôt il atteindrait la cabine de la secrétaire. Quand.

* * *

Le plancher et les murs tremblèrent. Des vitres explosèrent derrière lui, tandis que les quelques meubles postés sous les fenêtres en décoration vinrent cogner le mur adjacent. L'explosion envoya Drago sur la porte. Le souffle, si violent le cloua au morceau de bois. Quelques éclats de verres lui tranchèrent la joue et les mains mais ce n'était rien, à côté de la vision apocalyptique que donnait ce qui fut quelques secondes auparavant le bureau du grand patron.

_**Une heure plus tard.**_

« Nous nous trouvons à l'heure actuelle devant le bâtiment où l'attentat, visant le chanteur à succès Drago Malfoy a eu lieu. Selon nos indications, il s'agirait à l'origine, d'une tentative de meurtre à l'encontre de la star, en effet on raconte qu'il aurait reçu un mystérieux paquet provenant d'un fan, qui n'en était visiblement pas à son coup d'essais. Nous pouvons d'ores et déjà vous dire que Drago Malfoy est vivant, bien qu'amoché et qu'il est allé se remettre de ses émotions dans son appartement Londonien. Nous tenons néanmoins à présenter toutes nos condoléances à la famille de feu Gordon Sharks, le directeur de la maison de disque, victime de l'explosion […] C'était Deva Salvator pour la BBC. »

Drago éteignit le poste de télévision.

- C'est passé près.

- Tu vois Granger ? Tu comprends pourquoi je t'ai demandé ce que je t'ai demandé ?

- Un peu. C'est fou ! Mais pourquoi une gamine voudrait elle ta mort ?

- Qu'est ce que j'en sais moi ?

- Tu l'a connais vraiment pas ?

- Non. On m'avait déjà parlé d'une nana qui n'arrêtait pas de m'envoyer tout un tas de cadeaux, de cartes mais de là à envoyer des explosifs, y à une sacrée marge.

- Tu sais quoi d'elle ? Elle t'a déjà menacée ? Ses lettres, les à tu lues ?

- Tu crois sérieusement que j'ai le temps ! C'est Jamie, la secrétaire qui se charge de ça.

- Tu peux lui demander de te les retrouver ?

- Toutes ?

- Toutes.

- Pfffff…

_**Deux jours plus tard. Un café, quelque part en Grande Bretagne.**_

- Alors ?

- J'ai donné leurs congés à mes gardes du corps, ils ne viendront pas nous enquiquiner. Ils ont bien trop peur de perdre leurs revenus monstrueux.

- Tu as le courage de sortir après…

- Hey ! Je suis Drago Malfoy ! Je ne vais pas rester prostré chez moi parce qu'on à essayer de me tuer.

- Pas faux.

- Ca donne quoi tes recherches ?

- La gamine à 15 ans – Hermione sortit des lettres de son sac à main- elle se fait appelée « AmoureusementDray », ses courriers sont un ramassis de niaiseries. En elles mêmes, elles ne valent rien.

- Mais ?

- Mais cette gosse est dingue Drago ! Ce sont de véritables déclarations enflammées, elle te voue un culte c'est effrayant, écoute ça :

_« Je sais que tu n'a pas le temps pour moi, en ce moment, je le comprend. Je comprend que tu n'ai répondu à aucunes de mes lettres. Je t'attend néanmoins, en fait, je t'ai attendu toute ma vie. Dès que je t'ai vu à la télévision, j'ai su que tu étais né pour moi, ou que c'était moi, pour toi. Je suis venue au monde pour te servir, ordonne moi et je te sauverais de cette vie que tu hais tant… AmoureusementDray »_

- Bon c'est flippant, mais c'est pas tellement étrange, dans le genre j'en reçois des centaines, comme tout le monde. Si je devais me plaindre de ça, imagine ce que Johnny Depp doit endurer !

- Attend, là c'était soft. Regarde cette lettre. Ta secrétaire m'a dit que c'était une des dernières avant l'envoi du colis. J'ai de la chance d'avoir pu la subtiliser, les flics étaient là aussi.

- Lis.

_« Cher amour, je ne comprend pas. Comment peut tu ignorer mes appels ? Je me languis de toi, et tu ne me fais aucuns signes. Je me désespère de te revoir un jour, comme celui, inoubliable de notre première rencontre, où tu m'a sourit. T'en souvient tu ? Je passe mes jours et mes nuits avec toi, tu hantes chacune de mes pensées mais tu restes loin. Si loin »_

- Okayyyyyy…

- Attend, j'ai mieux.

_« Comment à tu pu me faire ça ? A moi ! Je croyais que notre amour était fort. Je t'ai vu dans ******* magazine, au bras de cette pétasse qui n'a pas le tiers de ce que je possède. J'ai le cœur brisé. Mais ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Ne te préoccupe de rien, si je ne peux t'avoir, personne ne t'aura. Si tu me refuses dans cette vie, alors, nous serons heureux dans la prochaine, en attendant, je te donne rendez vous au paradis mon ange. »_

- Il faut faire enfermer cette barge !

- Pas besoin. Les autorités on retrouvés la gamine, elle avait réellement l'intention de mettre fin à tes jours, comme au siens.

Malfoy se leva, posa sur le bout de son nez ses Ray Ban neuves, coiffa sa chevelure blonde d'un large bonnet, remonta son trench-coat gris jusque sur sa bouche. Il entama une marche. Hermione le suivit, après avoir payer la note.

- Tu vois Granger, c'est à cause de ce genre d'évènement que j'en suis venu à songer à une échappatoire.

- Il y à une semaine, j'ai trouvé ça franchement exagéré, à présent, c'est tout le contraire.

- Mer….

- LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL ESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSST LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!

- C'est pas vrai ! Ca recommence ! Granger vient !

Ce qui était au départ un petit groupe de photographes, se transforma en quelques minutes en un groupe beaucoup plus conséquent. Déjà lorsqu'ils étaient attablés, Drago avait remarqué qu'on le dévisageait. Un instant même il cru apercevoir le flash d'un objectif. Il emmena, non sans un sprint, Hermione dans une petite ruelle. La troupe fanatique passa à coté d'eux, sans les voir.

- Je suis fatigué Granger. Tu dois m'aider.

_**Quelques heures plus tard.**_

« C'est un véritable drame dans l'industrie musicale. Le musicien Drago Malfoy, à été retrouvé mort, cet après midi, dans son appartement Londonien. Cette tragédie fait suite à une tentative d'assassinat contre sa personne, survenue il y a quelques jours, dans laquelle, celui qui l'a découvert, Gordon Sharks, dont les funérailles auront lieu demain, a perdu la vie. Nous vous retrouvons se soir, tout d'abord au journal télévisé pour de plus amples détails sur cette tragédie, puis pour un document exceptionnel, en hommage à cet artiste que nous chérissions tous. C'était Deva Salvator pour BBC »

La journaliste éteignait son micro, pendant qu'à quelques mètres, dans l'arrière court de l'immeuble devant lequel elle se trouvait, les employés de la morgue municipale s'affairaient à mettre le corps du blond dans une housse sombre.

Tombé de 6 étages, il n'avait eu aucune chance de s'en sortir. D'un pas las, le coroner, présent sur les lieux, s'avança vers la marre de sang, dans laquelle baignait quelques instant auparavant, le chanteur.

- Pauvre gosse. Lui qui avait tout…

De grandes bâches noires avaient été nécessaires pour couvrir l'abominable scène d'un Drago mort, d'un Drago emmené par le service de morgue dans une sombre camionnette communale. Mais l'important dispositif de sécurité n'avait pas suffit à protéger l'évènement. Des centaines de paparazzi s'était engagés dans une course poursuite, derrière le malheureux van qui transportait le cadavre. A plusieurs reprises, et à causes de nombreux flashs qui mitraillaient son visage, le conducteur manqua de provoquer un accident.

A bout de nerf, il ouvrit sa fenêtre.

- Allez vous en bandes de vautour ! Vous en avez assez fait vous croyez pas ! Circulez !

Mais ce fut un appel lancé au vide.

C'est ainsi que débuta un acharnement médiatique, au sujet de l'existence et de la mort de Drago Malfoy. Durant plusieurs mois, la presse, les médias et les fans perpétuèrent le mythe, d'une vedette fauchée en plein vol. Ils furent des milliers à se réunirent autour du cercueil, le jour des funérailles. Chacun apportant fleurs, lettres, photophores…afin de participer au deuil de la famille. Famille que personne ne vit.

Evidemment, puisque personne n'était là pour empêcher ce fait, de nombreux journalistes et photographes furent également présent aux multiples cérémonies hommages. Ils ne se génèrent d'ailleurs pas pour fouiller le passé, les petites affaires et les secrets de Drago. S'ils en firent l'éloge durant les premières semaines qui suivirent son décès, ils cessèrent rapidement.

La raison est simple. Un autre, plus jeune, plus beau et plus fortuné avait pris sa place dans les charts.

The show must go on comme on dit.

_**« Au trois balais » Pré au Lard, quelque part en Angleterre. 3 mois plus tard.**_

Attablés en plein centre du pub qui avait été témoin de leurs aventures de jeunesse, une femme et un homme, buvaient en silence leurs Bière au beurre respective.

- Ce que c'est bon de rentrer chez soi !

- Tu trouve ????

- C'est ce que j'ai vécu de mieux jusqu'ici !

L'homme reprit une gorgée. La femme sourit.

- Ta vie de star ne te manque pas ?

- Pas le moins du monde.

- Mettre en scène ta propre mort, fallait le faire !

- Mais je l'ai fais.

Drago puisque c'était lui, se tourna vers Hermione, puisque c'était elle.

- Je ne te remercierais jamais assez, de m'avoir permis de m'échapper de cet enfer. C'est terminé, je ne mettrais plus jamais les pieds dans le monde moldu.

- Encore heureux, tu tiens à semer la panique ?

- Pourquoi pas…

Il eu un sourire. Granger leva son verre.

- Sans regrets ?

Malfoy trinqua.

- Sans regrets.

Leurs verres clinquèrent et chacun prit une nouvelle gorgée.

- Au fait Hermione, pour cette histoire de rencart…

- Ahhhh, commence pas !


End file.
